Standard methods for prenatal testing include invasive techniques such as amniocentesis, which may pose a risk to the developing fetus. As average parental age has advanced, the availability of accurate genetic testing has improved, and gene therapy technology has been developed, the push for accurate, early, and non-invasive prenatal testing techniques has increased.